Tamaki's Twin Sister
by Fantasy Dreamer Girl 101
Summary: When Luna Suoh returns from studying abroad she can't wait to see her brother and friends again. Especially, a certain shadow King. Join Luna and the host club as they go through the adventure of an 'average' high school club. Themes of romance, comedy and drama. Includes: Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Karou, Honey and Mori. KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my third fanfiction. I hope you like it. I don't own OHSCH or any of it's characters apart from Luna Suoh. Please review and enjoy! :)**

"Miss Suoh it's time to get ready for your first day of school" my maid Misaki told me trying to rip the cosy white sheets from me. "Five more minutes" I mumbled and snuggled in closer. If you couldn't tell already, I'm not much of a morning person. How rude of me! Let me introduce myself. My name is Luna Suoh and I'm the twin sister of Tamaki. I have been studying abroad the past year but now I have finally returned as I missed my friends and my big brother. "~You'll not see Kyoya-Kun if you stay in bed~" Misaki sang deviously. I gasped and the movement caused me to fall off my bed. Misaki smirked evilly at me. "Sh-shut up!" I stuttered feeling my face turn red. Misaki was my personal maid and my best friend, so naturally she knew my crush of my brother's best friend. I stuck my tongue out at her and got ready for school.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Though I was Tamaki's twin I didn't remotely look like him. For one thing, I was only five foot and 2 inches and my eyes were a light, crystal blue. The only thing I had in common was our hair. I had curly, pale blonde hair that went pass my shoulders. I don't want to even mention the ugly lemon cream puff dress I had to wear. As I continued to frown, Tamaki suddenly burst into my room and tackled me. "Oh Luna! You look so adorable!" He gushed at me being over dramatic as usual. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. Tamaki ignoring my attitude, pulled me up and dragged me out of my room. "Come on! We are going to be late!" Tamaki rushed us out down the grand staircase and into the sleek black limo.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked me worried. I smiled weakly at him as the limo got closer to the school. I was terribly nervous, but excited. Tamaki sensing this, grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I steeped out of the limo and slapped my cheeks. 'Calm down Luna, it will be fine'. "Oh my little girl is so grown up!" Tamaki squeezed me tightly. "Tamaki we are the same age" I reminded him, sweat dropping. I pushed him off me and saw people looking at me. Oh this is so embarrassing. I noticed some girls glaring, obviously not realising I'm his sister. I rolled my eyes at them. "Okay, I'm going now before you embarrass me more" I shrugged him off. "Oh! How you wound me dear sister!" Tamaki sled to the floor dramatically. I ran avoiding eye contact pretending I didn't know him. "Wait!" He shouted appearing behind me. Wtf?! He did he move so fast?! "Remember come to the host club after school" Tamaki reminded me. Oh, of course how could I forget about the club he never shuts up about? I nodded at him and waved goodbye.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, I would like you to treat her with the same respect as everyone else, come and introduce yourself" the teacher beckoned me to stand beside her. Although I was in the same year as Tamaki I wasn't in the same class both a curse and a blessing. It would of been nice to have a familiar face but he would mostly just be embarrassing. I noticed some boys staring at me weirdly as I stood at the front while most if the girls looked at me with hostility. "Um...my name is Luna Suoh, thank you for having me" I bowed quickly and politely. I noticed as soon as I said my last name the girls stop glaring and started smiling. Weird...

The rest of the day went without a hitch but I didn't make any friends. I did try but I couldn't find anything I have in common with them. I noticed though they talked about the host club a lot, which just made me roll my eyes until they felt like they would roll off my eye sockets in exasperation. Finally the bell rang, and I gathered my things and I went outside and that's went it struck me. I forgot to ask Tamaki where the host club was. I fell to my knees dramatically, oh how can fate be so cruel! I could try and text him, but I doubt Tamaki would even bother to check his phone. As I was about to lay on my back and contemplate life I heard someone behind me. "Are you alright miss?" I turned around to see a boy with short brown hair and chocolate eyes. I cocked my head to the side rethinking my description, wait he looks like a she. I then realised she was still waiting for an answer. "Oh! Thank you for finding me kind soul! I got lost could you point me in the direction of the host club?" I said still being dramatic. (I turn dramatic like Tamki when I'm in stressful situations). "Um, sure. I was just heading there now. I'm Haruhi by the way. You know, you remind me of someone" she said mirroring my head movement. "I'm Luna and I have no idea who you mean" I winked deviously.

"Here we are" she opened the door for me and I stepped through to see a tropical jungle. There was palms swinging in the warm breeze and some extravagant birds flying between them. Whoa! "Wait a minute it's the middle of Spring!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Tell me about" Harahi muttered next to me. "Huddling under a katosu table, fearing the cold would be nonsense! And besides our heating system we have is the best" Tamaki said popping up behind us. "Ah! Would you stop doing that?!" I smacked him. "Owie!" He whimpered and hid behind Haruhi. "Wait you two know each other?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows confused. I dramatically fell "Oh! Of course you could of not figured it out! Our looks are nothing alike! I, plain and nimble. Tamaki radiant and shining but really slow!" Someone caught me as I fell backwards and I looked up to see Kyoya in his themed outfit. Bare chested. My face turned hot. Kyoya looked down at me and smirked, this is not how I thought our reunion would be. "Haruhi, this is Tamaki's twin Luna Suoh. Really, you are as dramatic as I remember Luna" He kissed my hand and I had to concentrate not to swoon. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh! That's who you remind me of!" Haruhi glad to of finally realising. I pouted insulted and sulked in the corner.

I heard Kyoya from afar talking to Haruhi. "Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you still owe us 8 million yen" Kyoya 'smiled' at her. Oh! So that's why she's in the club. Oh poor Haruhi but I have to admit that it's quite funny. "Oh you are as ruthless as ever Kyoya" I looked at him with knowing eyes. He simply looked at me. We stared at each other to what seems eternity. Until Haruhi bumped in "The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usual are". I looked over to see orange haired twins dazzling ladies with there identical golden eyes, I started to listen in but soon turned flustered as I heard suggestive things about incest. They noticed and stood beside me, each leaning on my shoulders. "And who do-" one twin started "-we have here?" The other twin finished. Is it really only Kyoya and Tamaki know that I exist? "I'm Luna" I sighed tired with introductions. "I'm Karou, this is Hikaru. And why haven't we seen you in school before?" Karou whispered in my ear seductively as they both leaned in closer, my face blushing profusely. Suddenly I felt myself going sideways as Kyoya grabbed my arm away from the weird but quite attractive twins. "She's been studying abroad this past year in Scotland, and I would also add that she is Tamaki's twin" Kyoya glared at them giving off a dark aura. 'Oh how I have missed that dark aura!' I thought while most people cowered in fear I thought it was quite charming. The twins looked shocked but then got scared of Kyoya and went back to their guests.

"Hi Lu-chan! I'm Honey! And this is Mori!" A cute blonde with brown eyes told me as he must of been listening in to our conversation. Who had climbed on top of a tall, muscular guy with black hair. "Nice to meet you both" I bowed and smiled at them. It was just the two of us left as Kyoya continued to write in his black note book. "Oh, Luna by the way, I'm assuming you are going to be here most of the time, so you may as well make yourself useful and help with giving out tea and cakes" He smiled at me innocently. "You know what? I think I'll go join another club" as I was about to leave he grabbed my shoulders and leaned down to my ear "I don't think Tamaki would be very happy about that, and I don't _think_ I would be happy with that either" He threatened me delicately and a shiver went up my spine. "You don't fight fair" I pouted. "Never said I would" He replied and went back to his black book.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating commoner's ramen and come over here and help us with the party planning" Hikaru looked at my brother with a pointed look. The club had only finished a couple of minutes ago in which time I got told about this party that apparently I had to go to for some invalid reason. "Is Princess Kasuga really bothering you that much because she has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Karou questioned him with disbelief. Ever since Kasuga had started talking to Haurhi my 'poor' brother has been sulking and eating ramen in the corner. "He shouldn't be suprised, she's had the illness for a while now hasn't she?" Kyoya told them. "Illness?" I asked Kyoya from beside me. "She's got the host hopping disease" Hikaru said appearing from behind me. "A.K.A, Never the same boy twice disease" Karou explained further from the opposite side of me. "Oh that's a shame" I said not really sure what I should be saying. Honey suddenly clung to my back I jumped in surprise but regained my composure. "Before she was with Haruhi she was with Tama-chan!" Honey explained. Oh! So that's why he is sulking. That's a bit selfish of him. Haruhi must of said something because Tamaki suddenly came up to her "Shut up! I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki yelled at her and brought out an old picture of Haruhi with long hair. I had to say she looked cute and it just confirmed my suspicions that she was a girl. "The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could this become that?" Hikaru said quite mean but nice? "The day before school started a kid from my neighbourhood got gum stuck in my hair, it's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to get cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" Haruhi reasoned with us. 'Wow I wish I could have an attitude like that' I thought admiring Haruhi. Tamaki didn't seem to agree.

"A girl should never refer herself to a dude! Mama! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again!"

"Wait, who is mama?"

"Based on club position, I assume it's me"

I covered my mouth to stop myself from giggling, Kyoya glared at me. 'Wait a second, what does that make me?!'.

"Hate to change the subject, do you have any formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party" Hikaru asked Haruhi. Haruhi, who got all nervous and scared when he asked that replied "Uh...no. But my party doesn't have anything to do with the quota right?" Haruhi asked panicked. 'Oh dear' I thought as I went over to pat Haruhi's shoulder sympathetically. Tamaki's eyes suddenly glinted weirdly at Haruhi. "Definitely not! A refined gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live a life of a host that badly, you are going to have to show us how far you are willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master the waltz in one week!" Haruhi looked blue with fear at my brother, sometimes he can be quite ruthless. "Luna, you could help Haurhi could you not? You did go abroad to an advance dance school. Your abilities consist of Ballet, Tap, Jazz and a variety of ballroom dancing" Kyoya informed the rest of the club. I bashfully looked to the ground when Haruhi, the twins and Honey senpai all went "oooooo". "I suppose I could help" I smiled while Tamaki moped.

"One, two, three" I hummed as I lead Harahi through the waltz. She wasn't too bad though she was quite clumsy as she stepped on my foot for the fifth time. Haruhi then suddenly landed on me in a suggestive way, in the process I ended up twisting my ankle, I bit my lip to keep me from whimpering. "I'm sorry Luna, are you alright?" Haruhi asked concerned. "I'm fine" I replied giggling away at the compromising position we were in. She helped me get back up, I winced quietly as I put a slight pressure on my right ankle, confident that no one saw, well so I thought. "Haruhi, why don't you practice with Miss Kasuga, while Luna has a rest" Kyoya smiled at Haruhi but when he looked at me he sent me a glare. "Oh, okay. Well thank you Luna, you helped a lot" Haruhi smiled at me "No problem, I had fun" I replied just as happy. As soon as she left, I was left with the shadow king's glare. "I hope you were not trying to hide that injury, Miss Suoh" Kyoya warned me. I laughed sheepishly "Honestly it's not that bad" I tried to reassure him. He raised his eyebrows doubting me. "Walk over here, then" He dared me to, as he walked a couple of inches away. Squaring my shoulders I walked forward on my left foot than switched to my right and hissed in pain. "Not that bad? Hmm?" Kyoya smirked at me and before I could react he sweeped me up bridal style. I squealed in surprise and put my arm as around his neck, scared that I would fall. Kyoya chuckled evilly and sat me beside my ever-so brooding brother - because he wasn't allowed to dance with Haruhi - and huffed. Kyoya left me to go fetch a first aid kit. Tamaki didn't even notice me until the twins started poking my cheeks and teasing me about Kyoya, I did my best to deny them but my cheeks would not stop flaring with heat. "Luna, are you alright?!" He asked concerned. Oh! Finally he notices! I then thought of a cruel revenge plot.

"Oh! The pain! What is thus bright light I see?" I flailed around melodramaticly.

"Luna!"

"No!" The twins yelped going along with the act.

"No Luna! Don't go into the light!" Tamaki grabbed my shoulders trying to shake 'me out of it'. When he didn't realise I was joking, the twins and I burst out into laughter. Me, giggling at my brother, the twins laughing at me exasperated. Tamaki pouted and went back to brooding. "What is going on here?" Kyoya suddenly appeared. "Nothing!" The twins and I replied too innocently in unison but we looked at each other and chuckled into our hands. He narrowed his eyes but set to work with my ankle.

When he finished wrapping my ankle with a bandage, he checked to make sure no one was looking and kissed my ankle. My face warmed as he did that, and he smirked and walked away.

I drifted asleep at some point in the never ending dance lesson when I was woken by a tap on my head. "Luna" I blinked up to see Mori Senpai trying to wake me up. "Oh, thanks Mori Senpai" I smiled at him. "Mm" He replied and helped me over to the others. "Men it's our responsibility as members of the elite ouran club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki declared. I tipped my head to the side in confusion. 'What had I missed?'

"It's so good to see you tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran High School Host Club would like to bid you welcome" The whole crowd burst out into an applause at my brother's cringey speech. "As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content" Kyoya continued with his speech acting kind towards the guest. 'Oh how I feel sorry for the poor souls that fall for that act' I started to walk towards them from the back of the hall. My icy blue dress swishing behind me, Tamaki insisted I wore it because I looked 'Fabulous'. However I managed to convince him to let me wear my sparkly converse as my ankle was still quite sore. I got caught up in the crowd and it didn't help I was quite small. I suddenly felt an arm round my waist and I looked up to see Kyoya. "May I have this dance?" He asked offering his pale slender hand. "Of course" I grin at him and we begin to waltz gracefully.

I lost track of time staring into chestnut eyes and looking at raven, black hair. I noticed some ladies glaring in our direction but Kyoya didn't seem to notice or care. As we finished another dance Kyoya bowed "My lady, I think you might want to come with me as the plan is about to begin" Kyoya informed me and took my hand once again and led me out of the dance hall. When we arrived Haruhi was dressed in a pale pink gown and was wearing a chocolate brown wig. She was so adorable! "Luna, did you plant the letter earlier?" Hikaru asked me snickering while wrapping a hand round my waist. "Yeah" I giggled back. Kyoya, Hikaru, Karou and I had stayed behind last night to write the love letter. Haruhi is going to be so angry when she reads it! Suddenly Tamaki burst in about to complain but stopped when he saw Haruhi. "I can't believe it, she's so pretty!" Tamaki said blushing as we waved Haruhi goodbye.

When the plan had succeed and the nice but way too awkward couple were dancing I stood next to Tamaki as the party came towards an end. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki said while thrusting his arms to the side which I narrowly avoided by ducking in time. "And now Miss Kasgua will receive a kiss from the King!" Hikaru announced. "Haruhi will stand in for the King!" Karou announced also. Tamaki turned around in shock while I burst out laughing. Oh poor Tamaki. "Kyoya did say a little accident towards the end of the night might make the night more thrilling for everyone" The twins replied at the same time.

"If you do it we'll reduce your debt by one third" Kyoya tempeted Haruhi.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek"

As she descended down the steps towards Kasgua, a thought occurred to me that I accidentally voiced out loud "I wonder if this is Haurhi's first kiss?"

Tamaki looked at me in despair and tried desperately to catch up.

"Wait Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled but slipped on a 'misplaced' banana peel and slipped and ended up pushing Haruhi to kiss Kasuga on the lips. Kyoya smirked and I erupted into a fit of laughter with the twins as the party came to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters apart from Luna. Enjoy**

"Welcome Ladies" We all said in unison surrounded by beautiful pink roses and cherry blossoms falling gracefully in the gentle breeze.

I sulked around the garden the host club was borrowing, handing out tea and cakes with a gracious 'genuine' smile to the guests. "Oh you look so cute in your maid outfit Luna!" One of Tamaki's guest told me. "Thank you, you are too kind" I would reply sweetly, knowing full well they just said that to impress my brother. When I arrived at the club that day I was informed by a certain _someone_ I had to wear a maid outfit to match the rest of the club. The rest of the club were dressed up in butler outfits the exception of Honey, Mori and Haruhi who got to wear kimonos.

I sighed louder this time as I went over to the Twins table to pour tea. "Let me help you with that, Luna" Karou said and went to reach out for a cup and ended up tipping the hot tea everywhere. Karou, burning his finger in the process. I managed to avoid it but the scalding tea went on my pinkie. "Karou! Honestly Karou, you have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me" Hikaru cautioned him in a gentle tone, pulling Karou closer. 'I'm getting suspicious that Karou did that on purpose, jerk' I thought to myself as I started to clean up the mess. The guests squealed, one covering her eyes from the overwhelming scene her other friend warning her to watch it while it lasts. "You are absolutely right Mademoiselle. All beauty is fleeting, just take a look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never get to see them this vibrant again" Kyoya said popping up beside me. 'Gah! Why does everyone keep doing that?!' I thought getting a fright. "And that's why I have compiled this picture book that contains photos of each passing day" Kyoya said mischievously holding up a picture book of the twins. "Incidentally, I have made other ones for the other hosts as well" Kyoya said popping 4 more picture books and much to my shock I had one too. 'Huh?!' I scowled at him and he simply raised his eyebrows innocently. "I have to wonder-" Hikaru said to me first, "-When did he take pictures of us?" Karou asked more curiously than concerned, I shrugged my shoulders in annoyance "I have no idea" I said suspicious of Kyoya.

I stared at Kyoya, trying to make him uncomfortable. "Starrrrrrreeeeeeeee" I murmured as I peeked at him from behind a tree. The raven haired boy looked around suspiciously sensing my presence. "Tee hee hee" I snickered into my hand. "I can see you Luna" Kyoya said without turning around this time. "Augh!" I yelled as I fell away from the tree in defeat.

"Say...Mummy, dear?" Tamaki said from the other side of the tree. I poked my head round to see Tamaki looking depressed poking the tree. "What is it now, _daddy?"_ Kyoya replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. I choked down a laugh for my own benefit. "I have a new theory. I mean...it's just my hypothesis, but it seems by being in the same class, Hikaru and Karou get to spend more time with Haruhi, than I do at the host club. This gives them the chance to get close to her" Tamaki muttered sadly still staring at the tree. 'Really Tamaki you just figured that out?' I thought exasperated and patted him on the shoulder 'What an Idiot, and he's suppose to be the older twin' I shook my head in disbelief. "Tamaki, you just now realised that?" Kyoya said bluntly and my brother went paralysed as though he had been struck by lightning. Kyoya brought out a white board with two pie charts on it, Tamaki went over to him cautiously, me following behind. "According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi, meanwhile your contact with her is limited to just a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life amounts to a mere three percent. I'm so very sorry" Kyoya informed Tamaki not sounding sympathetic at all. "I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!" Tamaki wailed in realisation. "So ruthless..." I said looking at Kyoya my lips twitching, threatening to smile. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean" Kyoya replied and smirked at me before continuing to write in his black book. 'I swear one day I am going to see what is written in there!' I vowed to myself.

"Listen Haruhi, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders as though if he needed to talk some sense into her. "Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru complained at him. "Well, I guess you guys can be quite shady, I mean you guys are always..." I said my voice trailing off as they both looked at each other in shock but then they turned to look at me deviously and wiggled there hands at me and started to chase me around the garden. "Ah! I'm sorry! I was joking!" I yelped terrified as they chuckled away getting closer. "Oof!" I grumbled as they tackled me and started tickling me. "No, no stop! I can't breathe!" I gasped in between fits of laughter. "Kyoya! Save me from these beasts! Otherwise I shall art thy die!" I yelled at him as he looked at this scene from afar, his glasses seemed to gleam as he pushed them up and chuckled.

"Yes! That's it! We can't go from hiding the fact that you are a girl from now on!" Tamaki told Haruhi severely. "You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough" Hikaru told Tamaki as he pulled me and Karou up from the ground. "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow" Karou informed us all. 'Physical exams? Oh dear I haven't had one in a while, they don't do that sort of thing where I went abroad. How daunting' I thought self-consciously. "That's right, I forgot all about it" Kyoya said frowning to himself. "That means, there's no doubt. They are gonna know I'm a girl" Haruhi said calmly while the rest of us went into shock.

I arrived early at the club after my private ballet lesson and decided to practice the new *port de bras I had learned at the back of the club room and slipped on my pale pink leather ballet shoes. As I was about to perform a third arabesque, the host members all filled the room apart from Haruhi. No one noticed me as I continued with my routine, or so I thought. "He must be having a great day dream" Honey Senpai commented as I looked over to see my brother gazing at a wall with a creepy expression on his face. "He's kind of creeping me out" Hikaru said unconsciously agreeing with me. "Envious Hikaru?" Tamaki said snapping out of his day dream. "This is all part of my strategy, while you have wasted your time blinded by your jealously, I have foreseen the outcome of this charade" Tamaki informed them as I began to go to fifth position with my arms. Tamaki sighed dreamily and announced "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy, Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests".

"Yeah and what are we?" The twins asked in unison.

"You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki told them flamboyantly. I snickered at their exasperated expressions. "What about your sister?" Kyoya said glancing at me with a devil smirk. "She's the love interest for the homosexual supporting cast" Tamaki informed them. My mouth opened up in shock and disbelief as my hands jerked out into open fifth position not breaking from the routine as my feet releved tightly together. "What?! I'm not even main cast!" I shouted across the room at him in a despair inspiring tone. Everyone turned around surprised to see me there, apart from Kyoya. Tamaki dragged me over and stood me next to Kyoya who looked disbelieving at Tamaki. "So please, make sure you don't step across this line" Tamaki said drawing a line, our side was all gloomy where as Tamaki had happy and gushey atmosphere.

"You've gotta be kidding"

"Hey, listen boss" Hikaru said trying to bring him back to reality.

"I don't think you get it" Karou sounding like he was trying to talk sense into a five year old. "If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore" Honey said cutely who had seem to get over the homosexual cast comment unlike a certain shadow king who still looked offended. Tamaki visibly turned pale as the thought had never occurred to him. "Buuut, if Haru-chan started wearing girls clothes, I bet she would be even cuter than she is now!" Honey Senpai theorises, I nod my head in agreement. "She dressed like a regular girl in middle school right? She must of been pretty popular with all the boys" Hikaru wondered. "Yeah, according to my investigated report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least every month" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses as he read from his black book. I tried to peek into the what I suspected was a 'death note' but he closed it shut giving me a 'nuh-uh' look. I stuck my tongue out half playful, half annoyed.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm so late" Haruhi came in the room causally not realising the intensity of the situation as Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you worry Haruhi! We are determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you are really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, promise you'll stay are beloved secret princess?" Tamaki asked her desperately. 'God maybe his theory about him and Haruhi being love interests aren't that far off' I suspected. "Sure" Haruhi said like it wasn't big deal. 'Such a troublesome hero' I sighed as Haruhi clearly lacked motivation.

~ Time Skip brought to you by Usa-Chan _ ~

"We will be conducting physical exam shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building" The announcement went off in all the classrooms. 'Here we go' I thought nervously as I made my way out the classroom. Kyoya had waited for me outside and he motioned me to come along. "Where's Tamaki?" I asked him not seeing the blonde bafoon. "He went ahead to prepare for the plan" He smiled his trade mark evil smile. I giggled in response. Tamaki thought that he could pretend to be Harhui by just putting on a brown wig, it was me, Hikaru and Karou's revenge plot. It saddened me how oblivious my older sibling could be.

"Welcome Students" The nurses and the doctors greeted us kindly. Of course I would expect no less of my father getting the most gracious doctors in the country. I couldn't see the rest of the host club in the big crowd that was growing I could barely see past people's shoulders. Kyoya noticing my struggles grabbed my wrist and guided my through the huge crowd. He soon spotted Haruhi and went over to her, towing me behind. As we reached her, I noticed Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai in doctor disguises, they were trying there best to be inconspicuous and were failing. I burst out laughing at them. "Shh!" They told me as though I was going to blow their cover. Haruhi asked my unasked question."Why are they in doctor disguises?". "They are just helping to set the mood, disguises make us feel like it's a real espionage mission" Kyoya informed us as he was about to push up his glasses but then he realised his hand was still attach to my wrist. He let go swiftly muttering an apology trying to act calm. I just giggled awkwardly. Haruhi just raised her eyebrows at us.

"Wow, Miss Sharameni, you've lost two kilograms since last year!" The doctor complimented a curvy girl and the nurses all clapped and congratulated her. "Don't you think it's weird, that the doctors are all jovial and nice?" Haruhi asked getting creeped out. "They were chosen by the schools chairman. It may be a school but it's also a business. Therefore he ways to keep the students happy" Kyoya told her informatively. Haruhi then wore an expression that read 'these-damn-rich-people'. I chuckled at her facial expression. Haruhi went ahead as a nurse instructed to follow her, as I was about to ask Kyoya the real plan. Someone bumped into me, Kyoya had to steady my shoulders. He had crazy hair and stubble, he also had a crazed look in his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry" He told me and scurried away, "It's okay..." I said to his retreating figure. "Huh..." Kyoya hummed and got his thinking face on. I was about to ask who that was when I heard a couple of girls squealing (some were screaming) at the Hatchuin twins, then I realised it's because they had their shirts off. 'Oh my' I thought as I covered my eyes embarrassed. "We're not shy, who needs a curtain?" Karou suggestively said and made the girls gush even harder. "See Haruhi? A rather impressive turnout today, physical exam day is quite popular" Kyoya informed her, Haruhi replied with an expression of 'what's-wrong-with-the-women-in-this-school'. I wouldn't judge the fangirls or fanboys it just wouldn't make sense but I agreed with Haruhi how they can be amusingly over the top. The twins continued with their 'twin-cest' act until my face was a red as beetroot, until Honey and Mori Senpai stole Haruhi away and threw her into a changing room. Suddenly the twins where at my side (still shirtless, mind you) "Come on, the plan is about to happen!" The twins said excitedly as we all sneakily giggled into our hands the exception of Kyoya who just looked amused.

"Mr Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?" The nurse asked quietly from outside the changing room. The twins and I leaned in anticipation, Kyoya just rolled his eyes at us. "Yes, I am Haruhi Fujioka" Tamaki said swishing away the curtain standing like a giant with a chocolate coloured wig. The silence was so long that I wouldn't of been surprised if a tumble weed rolled passed.

"Wait that's Tamaki"

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What? Is he trying to be funny?"

The twins and I were quiet and then it hit, we burst out into laughter. "I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru said gasping for air. "I knew they would recognise them! I told you they would see through it!" Karou said tears of laughter streaming down his face like his brother's. "I can't believe I'm actually related to this idiot!" I laughed harder clutching my stomach. Tamaki had turned pale and then he became angry and embarrassed, he made a grab for our necks but Karou managed to pull me and himself away just in time leaving poor Hikaru. "YOU JERKS! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!" Tamaki yelled at us, mainly Hikaru as he was still attempting to strangle him. "It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast" Hikaru rasped from Tamaki's grasp (hehe it rhymes).

"Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a room for you, a special boys clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy" Kyoya finally told Haruhi and everyone else the real plan. Apparently all of the hospital staff is from one of Kyoya's family's hospitals, I pouted when he only just told me a couple of minutes ago, keeping secrets from me. "Would of been nice if you had said something to us earlier" Karou said annoyed just like me. "I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast. Homosexual or otherwise" Kyoya said smiling far too innocent from what he just said. Haruhi went off to special boy's clinic leaving the seven of us. As I was about to go and do my physical exam, all of us stopped to hear a commotion.

"I'm telling the truth! One of the doctors grabbed me by the shoulder, he was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified" A girl was on her knees sobbing while one of the nurses tried to comfort her. "Wow! How scary! Do you think it was a pervert?" A friend asked getting creeped out. "Now I had a feeling that this might happen" Kyoya said confirming his suspicions. "What do you mean?" Honey said sounding serious for once. "A bit earlier today, a strange man bumped into Luna, he was wearing a white lab coat but clearly not one of our doctors and I thought he was a little odd" Kyoya said as then I clicked on as to what he was guessing. "Shouldn't you have said something earlier?" the twins unisoned sounding exasperated "Uh...well, I'm sure it's not a big deal I'm sure the security guard will catch him" Kyoya said trying to be reassuring. "Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?" The doctor asked getting worried. "Yes, to the special boys clinic" the girl said, as we all shouted the obvious.

"HARUHI!"

We all ran as fast as we could. Tamaki was at the front running like a meteor, the twins were not that far behind, then it was Honey and Mori and then Kyoya and I. I tried to keep up with them but I had to face it, I was a dancer not a runner. Kyoya saw me falling behind as I started to wheeze embarrassingly, and he grabbed my hand. We finally all reached the room and burst in the changing room to find that doctor (who had bumped into me earlier) have a hand on Haruhi's mouth. "Haruhi! Tama-chan...Kick!" My awesome big brother gave a sideways kick to the creepy doctor, he then did graceful front flips until landing into a crouch and placed his shirt over Haruhi's head.

"One. Good looks that attract the public eye"

"Two. More wealth than you can imagine"

"Three. Chivalry that you'll never be able to overlook"

"The hideous wickedness of this world"

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club"

"We're here, watch out!" We warned the doctor but in that moment of time, I couldn't help but feel that we had warned the world.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki said while crying at the poor story of the Doctor Yabu and his family. I got to admit it was quite sorrowful. Kyoya had managed to locate where his daughter actually was and we sent him off on his way as we watched him from the window of the special boy's clinic. The cherry blossoms eventually covered the hopeful man as he walked away into the distance. "I'm sorry about this guys, but could you please leave" Haruhi said annoyed. I pouted and then realised she was probably embarrassed from just being in her undershirt."Haruhi are you still angry with me? You're not thinking about quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki said getting worried and looked on the verge of tears."Don't be stupid Senpai, I just gotta finish my physical exam as a male student of course" Haruhi smiled and then looked shocked and tried to recollect herself. "Let me explain I'm not doing it because you bribed me with food. I'm doing it to repay back my debt" We all gave her a sarcastic 'uh-huh' look."You're so cute Haruhi! I can see you are just after the fancy tuna. You're so cute!" Tamaki squeezed the life out of Haruhi as he gushed.

"Cut it out Senpai! Hey! don't touch me there!"

"Red card! Looks like Tamaki Senpai...is the real pervert"

"Who cares?! Would guys just get outta here!"

~ Bonus Scene ^_^ ~

As we all got shoved out the room by Haruhi, Kyoya and I said goodbye to the other hosts as we had to go back to do our own physical exams. "Miss Suoh?" A nurse asked me and I looked at her, with her 'too happy' smile. "We are ready for you now" I smiled nervously as I left Kyoya who (surprisingly) gave me an encouraging smile.

After all my height, weight and chest measurements were done I was asked to do an asthma test. I had mild asthma so I wasn't that surprised to have one but I didn't think they needed to check. I did it anyway, and it was still the same, not any better but certainly not worse.

After I was done I noticed Kyoya had left his black book of wonders outside his changing room. "Hehehe" I snickered into my hand mischievously. I picked it up feeling the suspense building within me and looked from side to side seeing no one suspicious. I opened and saw a list of names 'I knew it! It is a death note!' I thought smugly-shocked. But then I realised it was a guest list. Oh. As I was about to turn to next page the looked more promising and exciting, a sensed a dark aura behind me. I turned around slowly and robotically to see Kyoya his arms folded over his chest, which did not have a shirt on or anything on for that matter. My face suddenly felt hot and I had to stare at my feet from my heart pounding like a galloping horse. "What do you think you are doing Luna?" He said quietly his voice husky. "N-nothing!" I squeaked and handed his book back and ran away. I could hear his evil chuckle from a mile away.

 ***Ports de bras - 'Carridge of the arms' (a ballet routine where the arms are the main movement.**

 **Hey, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if it was a bit dramatic but you know how Luna is, brother like sister. I will try and update weekly. Please review and thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed already, it means a lot. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm sorry this chapter is so late and it doesn't follow the episodes, so it's like a mini bonus chapter. I don't own OHSHC or any of the characters apart from Luna. Thank you to everyone who reads this story I hope you continue to do so. Enjoy :)**

 **The Host Club's POV**

"It was a yet another 'peaceful' day at the host club, however there was a certain kendo champion and a ballerina that were missing, not that any of the host members noticed apart from Haruhi and a certain shadow King. "Hey, Honey-Senpai where's Mori Senpai?" Haruhi asked while passing the third year's table. "Mmu...I thinka he's at Kemdo clumb or somefing" the bubbly blonde tried to reply with a mouthful of strawberry cake in his mouth, all the girls squealed "KAWAII~", while Haruhi just sweat dropped. She then noticed that the sulky teen who handed out cakes and tea against her will was no where to be seen either. 'That's weird, Luna-Senpai never misses club activities, then again I think she would get a lot of grief from her idiot twin if she did' Haruhi shivered at the thought. Knowing she might get Luna in trouble if Tamaki hadn't already noticed, she went up to him anyway while pouring tea for the next guests that were about to arrive. "Tamaki-Senpai do you know where your Sister is?" Haruhi asked curiously. He was about to answer when he frowned and his eyes widened in panic "I have no idea where she is! What if she is lost and suffering somewhere?! What if she has a secret double life she has tried to keep a secret?!" Tamaki said sounding like a madman while his eyes dart about widely. As Haruhi was about to attempt to talk some sense into him, the twins appeared at either side of her, curious about all the commotion that was happening. "Oh, you hear that? Tamaki-Senpai doesn't know where his sister is, isn't that terrible?" Hikaru pretended to gossip with Karou with a mischievous expression on his face, Tamaki cried and went to his emo corner. "Boss I really doubt Luna-Senpai has a double life, if she did she would probably accidentally tell everyone about it" Karou said practically insulting poor Luna. All the host club members sweat dropped 'He's not wrong' the rest of the host club members thought exasperated.

"All right men! Our mission is simple, operation: Find baby sis Luna!" Tamaki pointed in a random direction. "Right!" Honey Senpai and the twins saluted him in agreement. Haruhi looked over to Kyoya suspiciously who hadn't said a thing yet over the missing oblivious girl, she walked over to him "You know where she is don't you?" Haruhi whispered and gave Kyoya a pointed look. "Even if I did, it would be interesting to see how this plays out" He smirked evilly at the other hosts who were trying to find the best place to start. Haruhi looked at Kyoya curiously, what exactly was his relationship to Tamaki's twin? 'Romance maybe? But they are so different, like night and day' Haruhi thought speculating. But then Haruhi remembered she did hear somewhere that opposite attracts, it did seem likely to the honour student that it was romance as Kyoya always seemed to smile a lot more in her presence.

"LU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Honey-Senpai yelled jumping about everywhere from every corner. The twins on the other hand where not very helpful, only searching under a vase or a table once in a while. "Luna? Answer me! Your big brother demands it!" Tamaki whined in frustration. Haruhi sighed knowing that walking up and down corridors while randomly shouting the dorky twin's name was not going to do much. "Could you not at least give them a hint? This is painful" Haruhi complained quietly to Kyoya. He sighed like it was a big chore "Do you hear music?" Kyoya said while pointing down a corridor with a sign pointing to the dance studio, you could faintly hear classical music in the backround. "A hah! This way men!" Tamaki said as though it was his idea. 'Kyoya really is the brains behind this club isn't he?' Haruhi shook her head at the obnoxious blonde as he proudly led forward to the dance studio.

"She is like a completely different person!' The host club thought (minus Kyoya and Tamaki) shocked and surprised looking at Luna as she dance gracefully round the mirrored room. "That's my little girl!" Tamaki gushed as proud tears fell from his eyes. "You guys are the same age" The whole host club reminded him. Luna was oblivious to the host club watching her through the viewing window. She was dressed in her ballet uniform, a black leotard with pink ballet tights and shoes. She suddenly stopped as did the music and held a dramatic pose. Then the music started to build up dramatically as Luna galloped into...Mori-Senapi's arms! "What?!" All of the host club said as Mori lifted Luna easily and twirled her in the air and then put her down as the song finished. "Honey-Senpai I thought you said Mori-Senpai was at kendo club!" Haruhi said shocked that Mori would participate in ballet of all things. Honey-Senpai didn't reply his eyes shining in awe at the amazing and elegant performance.

 **Luna's POV**

"Thank you for helping me Mori-Senpai" I smiled at him he ruffled my hair in response. I had asked Mori to help me a couple of days ago with my latest dance as I felt the routine was just missing something, as my father asked me to perform in the next school festival which was still a while away. "Takashi, that was amazing!" Honey-Senpai appeared out of no where and clung on to him. "Mm?" Mori Senpai replied confused as did I. I then turned to see the whole host club there. My cheeks warmed sheepishly as to how I skipped out on them. They all rushed over to compliment Mori-Senpai to how graceful and strong he is. I just stood in the background feeling myself eroding away because none of them said anything to me. I suddenly slapped my cheeks 'No, this is Mori-Senpai's moment don't ruin it with your bruised and selfish ego' I thought to myself cruelly. I smiled at Mori-Senpai who didn't know how to respond to all the praise, it was good to see him in the spotlight for once. "You were lovely as always, Luna" Kyoya whispered in my ear and then took my hand and lightly kissed it. 'So formal...' I thought amused but blushed none the less. "You are too kind, dear Kyoya" I replied and smiled up at him as he gave me one of his rare genuine smiles.

"So why did you ask Mori-Senpai?" The twins asked me when we made it back to the club room to relax. "Well he's the strongest so you know..." I felt my face heat up self consciously. The twins looked at me confused "But you are like the same height and weight as Haruhi" Karou started "Well, except for your bo-" the twins tried to finish together but I kicked them "GET, OUTTA HERE!" I yelled at them and then sobbed and covered my chest self-consciously. I looked over at my twin hoping he would defend me but he was too distracted by talking to Haruhi. 'Notice me, twin-pai!' I pouted in my head. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kyoya giving them the death glare as his monster aura came out. "Hehe" I snickered into my hand as the twins looked terrified. "Mori-Senpai? Could you help by taking some Devils out of the room please?" Kyoya smiled pleasantly but the threat was as clear as day. As the twins ran out the room for their lives as Mori-Senpai simply walked out after them.

 **I hoped you liked this wee bonus chapter, sorry it was a bit short. I'll get back to the episodes next time. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, this is 'Attack of the lady manager'. I don't own OHSHC or any of it's characters apart from Luna. Thank you for everyone who reads and follows this story it means a lot. Enjoy :)**

"Okay, from the top!" The choreographer ordered at us. I sighed this was not what I had wanted to do but Father thought it was a good idea for me to make more friends. So far, not going so well. They all glared at me when I got one of main roles, for this musical. 'Heathers' (It's basically like the film 'Mean Girls' with awesome musical numbers). Yup, so I got the role of Heather Chandler the main antagonist and bitch queen. Here we go, I thought and got my bitch on. "Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You've come so far, why now, are you pulling on my dick?! I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch. But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice, listen up bi-ach!" I growled at the female lead just as I was about to start singing someone knocked on the door. (Btw the song is called 'Candy Store' if you want to listen to it) "Ugh! Cut! Cut! Cut!" The choreographer screamed getting pissed off once again. 'He has bad anger issues' I thought as he walked briskly to the door. "What?!" He yelled in someone's face. I peered round him cautiously and saw a girl with honey coloured hair and chocolate eyes and she had a cute pink bow in her hair. She looked so nervous I felt sorry for her having to face the satan of dancing. "I-I -g-got l-l-lost and I was wondering where the host club was" she finished her sentence quickly. 'The host club? Oh shit' I thought I'm so late! They are going to kill me I was suppose to be their an hour ago! I may as well not go now, I'm to cowardly to face the shadow King and has wrath. "Can anyone show this lady the way?" The teacher said already getting bored. I tried sneaking away, going incognito but then "Wait, Luna-San isn't you're older brother in that club?" The female lead said too innocently. 'Oh, why is fate so cruel to me?' As I fell to my knees mentally in my head defeated. "Of course, I would love to show you" I turned around robotically and smiled awkwardly.

'This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten' I started humming 'Skyfall' by Adele in my head as I prepared for my certain death that was to come. The girl, Renge, looked at me nervously as my face was painted in despair. Finally we made it, I ushered her in first and tried to walk in casually as though I had been here the whole time. "Hehe" no one noticed! As I was giggling quietly I ended up bumping into someone. "And where have you been, my lady?" His voice was innocent but his brown and grey eyes narrowed dangerously. I gulped as I was about to defend myself we heard a commotion "You're disgusting!" We turned around to say my brother falling in slow motion, his face in shock and anguish as Renge shouted at him. "He's created a new technique! One man slow motion!" The twins gasped in unison. As I was about to run to my brother, Kyoya said "I don't suppose, you are-" Kyoya was interrupted as Renge ran towards him. "It's you! Kyoya!" She jumped on Tamaki like a trampoline and launched herself at Kyoya and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh how I've longed to meet you, my one and only Prince Charming!" She smiled wide at Kyoya, as I looked at her in disbelief and maybe something just a little green erupted in my chest.

Everybody was in shock at what Renge had just announced, and a certain someone puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Your fiancé?"

"Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Of course" Renge replied as though it was as plain as day 'Of course' I mimicked her in my head with a whiney voice. "My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran's Academy's first year class A tomorrow" She said excitedly. I looked over to my brother who was also in a sour mood like me, although he chose to broadcast it unlike me. "Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked, as the host club looked at him in his emo corner. "Cause Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy" Karou replied. "Whatever, why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Kyoya asked me annoyed. I shrugged my shoulders and stuck my tongue out at him. He sighed at my immaturity.

"Oh, it was a story of love at first sight" she gushed we all looked at her as though she was crazy as she continued to what I hoped was a fantasy. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten. "She's serious?" The twins asked as I giggled in my hands. 'I couldn't even imagine Kyoya doing something like that!' I thought as I was about to die laughing. "Uh, Renge- San I think you have the wrong person" I told her in between giggles while Kyoya elbowed me seemingly a bit offended from my laughing, I stopped and smiled innocently at his narrowed eyes. "NO WAY! I could recognise my love anywhere!" Renge shouted in my face. I took step back getting freaked out by her closeness, she also had a creepy expression on her face as though she was about to spout more lovey dovey stuff. "He's a gentle man, who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely" the twins were running around going bonkers, while Mori-Senpai and I were confused, Honey was in complete shock and Haruhi just looked exasperated. In the middle of all the chaos Kyoya just stood there with his poker face on. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial! You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" Renge squealed while pointing at Kyoya. All of the host club members went silent as she said those words when suddenly chaos erupted.

"Uki?"

"Doki?"

"OTAKU?!"

"OTAKU!"

"I've never even seen one!"

'An otaku? What's that?' I thought curiously as the twins and my brother freaked out. "Tamaki, what's an otaku?" I asked curiously. The twins and Tamaki turned to look at me horrified. "You must never go there, Luna! Your brother forbids it!" Tamaki grabbed my shoulders. "Oh, remember when we were innocent like that Karou?" Hikaru said as he patted my head. "You'll find out when your older" Karou told me. As I was about to complain that I was older than them, Kyoya interrupted my train of thought. "I get it now, you're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and would somehow deluded yourself into thinking we are engaged. I assume this Miyabi character wears glasses as well" Kyoya said finally understanding the situation. 'Ah, that was like music to my ears' I thought relieved but felt sorry for Renge as she didn't actually know Kyoya that well at all. "So she made it up?" Tamaki asked sounding relieved also, I raised my eyebrow at him. "She's not your Fiancé?" I asked too trying to mask the hope in my voice as I blushed. "Well, no. I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've met the women" Kyoya said informing us while smirking at me. I fell dramatically to the floor as we all sweat dropped at him.

~Time Skip _ ~

"I've thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea" Tamaki informed us after club hours as I was just finished cleaning the last of the cake from Honey's table. "Why do you say that?" The twins said clearly not convinced. "Well it's fairly obvious isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girl-friend around, it could bring up the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness may be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity" Tamaki ranted as though it was rational. "Good grief" Haruhi moaned at him as I gave her sympathy rub on her shoulder but then I thought occurred to me. "Oh brother dearest, how you insult me so, am I no woman in your eyes? Oh how cruel you are" I said acting wounded by his words. Everyone looked at me exasperated. "Luna, you only interact with each other during club hours, it's not enough. She doesn't have any other friends in her class, except for those shady twins, that's no good for her" Tamaki tried reasoning with me while I just pouted. "Like you have room to talk" the twins retorted at him. Suddenly the door opened revealing Renge as she walked over with something in her hands. "Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new manger-Renge-has baked all of you cookies!" She announced cheerfully. "Oh isn't she ladylike? I'm so moved by your generosity" Tamaki complemented Renge impressed. "I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phoney prince" Renge snapped harshly as Tamaki shrunk to his emo corner. 'Poor Tama' I thought and went over to him to give him a sympathy rub on the shoulder. I looked over to Renge as she stood next to Kyoya with her hands on her face and blushed as she daydreamed and sighed. "Oh, you're always so sweet to my Kyoya!" She squealed. I sighed in annoyance and walked over to Haruhi as she stood by herself. "She wasn't kidding. These cookies really are burnt" Honey said nibbling a wee bit of the charcoal cookie "Don't eat that Mitsukuni, it's bad for you" Mori-Senpai warned him. Suddenly, Renge snapped out of delusion as she heard Mori's constructive criticism. Her hair turned to look like snakes and her eyes gleamed red and chased after Mori and Honey. 'Goddess, she's a psycho' I thought as she chased the poor men around. "Hm, these are not that bad" Hrauhi mumbled while munching a cookie. "May I try?" Hikaru asked seductively and put a cookie in Haruhi's mouth and bit off the end of it, my face turned red just watching. "Uh-oh Haruhi, you have some crumbs on your cheek" Karou informed her huskily as he licked the crumbs off her cheek. I covered my eyes getting more embarrassed by the second. Tamaki saw and scolded the twins and told Haruhi she shouldn't of reacted so calmly. "Look, you've scarred my innocent little sis too!" Tamaki yelled at them as he hugged my protectively. "We said we were sorry boss" The twins replied sounding guilty only a wee bit.

"Every single on of you!" Renge shouted at us as we looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men and women who are troubled. If you keep on carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your characters backstory. Starting with, you!" She yelled and pointed to Honey who jumped terrified. "If all you are is cute in the inside and out, then you are no different from a baby! Therefore, from now on you are known as the babu face thug!" Renege said and I couldn't help but snicker at the title 'Honey-Senpai, a thug? That's ridiculous' I thought still laughing. Renge then turned to Mori "Mori-Senpai, you are his childhood friend: the flunkie" She then turned to the twins "The twins will be basket ball players, who are enslaved in their own world" then Renge rounded up on Haruhi "You are a honour student who's constantly being bullied" Haruhi just looked bored when Renge told her. "And as for you Tamaki, you are the school's idol who is admired for his good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex, you are hiding from the world: The Lonely Prince. Finally, you Luna!" While Tamaki gasped and dazed about his new backstory I was about to explain I wasn't technically in the club when she interrupted me "You are always in Tamaki' s shadow and as much as you try nobody notices you. You also always try to impress your family but to no avail, nobody notices. You also have an inferiority complex: The Forgotten Sister" Renge said not knowing what she really was talking about and it struck my heart. 'What does she know? She can't judge like that, even if some of it was true' I thought feeling a bit sad as my eyes began to well up. 'This is no time to be sad Luna! Don't make this about you' My inner conscious told me as I slapped my checks together and went for an exasperated expression. "And Kyoya, you are perfect just the way you are, Kay?" Renge smiled happily at Kyoya as I tried to control my expression.

"I'm sorry but I'm envious, the way the two of you support each other like that" Tamaki said almost whispering in his despair inducing tone. "But Suoh-Senpai" Hikaru started "How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol" Karou finished in disbelief still laying in Hikaru's arms as the rain continued to shroud the three. "An idol, right" Tamaki gave a weak chuckle as he brushed his golden wet hair out of his eyes dramatically. "I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone" Tamaki said softly as he looked to the sky as though he was getting drenched in his loneliness.

"Nii-chan, how can you say such a thing?" I said as my voice broke and tears fell slowly from my eyes as I stumbled into the scene. "Everybody, loves you and you think it's a bad thing? I can barely get you to notice me" I fell to my knees and hugged myself and looked to the sky in anguish. "It's just not fair, what did I do in this world? To be unnoticed?" My voice cracked again in the middle of the sentence as more tears fell mixing with the cold, gloomy rain. "Luna, I had no idea" Tamaki said his eyes full of sorrow. "One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another. Just what are the hearts of these young students made of?" Renge narrated softly as our scene ended as Honey, Mori and Haruhi's started.

~Time Skip! :)~

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. 'I had to have a scene in the rain' I thought bitterly as I felt the beginnings of a cold. Suddenly a towel landed on my head and I peeked up to see Kyoya, when I peeked up at him, blush dusted his cheeks faintly. "Thanks" I sniffled at him. "Trust you to get a cold with fake rain" I glared at him as he smirked at me. I sighed and attempted to dry me too long blonde hair 'I really need to get it cut' I thought sheepishly. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands rubbing the towel on my head softly and realised it was Kyoya, I blushed profusely. As I was about to thank him, we heard a crash from around the corner. I started to move forward curiously as Kyoya stopped drying my hair and followed too. "So which one of you jerks started this?" Tamaki growled menacingly as he pinned a guy to a wall. 'So scary...' I thought as Tamaki could be threatening when he wanted too. I looked and saw Haruhi clutching her shoulder and I kneeled down next to her worriedly and helped her get up. "Wait, Suoh! It's not what you think, that girl started it. She was giving us a hard time" The other guy said next to his friend, who was still pinned by Tamaki. "He's telling the truth Senpai. They were provoked" Haruhi explained and thanked me for helping her up. Tamaki released the guy as his eyes softened looking at Haruhi as the two guys ran away. "Haruhi, are you in any pain?" Tamaki asked concerned. "Yeah, it's my contact" she replied smiling a little as she took it out. 'Oh their love is blossoming!' I gushed in my head at Haruhi and Tamaki. "I see how it is. You were able to cry without using eye drops, so you are a full fledge host now" Tamaki said proudly while Haruhi gave a small smile again.

"Beautiful! Please say you got that camera man!" Renge said interrupting Haruhi's and Tamaki's lovely moment. "Yes boss" He replied. 'Wow, does she only think of herself?' I thought saddened she had ruined their moment. "All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya" She had just finished her sentence when Kyoya smashed a rock into the camera lens. 'I hope he didn't get cut' I thought concerned at his rash action. "Is something wrong?" Renge asked him curiously. "I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be a record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest" I flinched a bit at his cold and dark tone as I felt bad for Renge, even though she caused this herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. "A pest? But you're suppose to pat me on head and tell me not to worry! You're suppose to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently? Tell me why!" She yelled confused. "Because that isn't the real Kyoya" I told her softly as I could, but she still continued to sob as she fell to her knees. "Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way" Haruhi kneeled next her as she said her very inspiring speech.

"Have you hurt your hand?" I asked as I brought the first aid kit with me just in case, everyone else had left for lunch leaving us alone in the club room. "It's nothing that I can't handle" Kyoya replied nonchalantly as he hid his cut that wasn't that big but still looked sore on the palm of his hand. "Don't make me tackle you" I said trying to sound menacing as he rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, I led him over to the couch and cleansed it with anti-septic, he bit his lip to keep from hissing in pain. "All done" I said as I placed a plaster (or a band-aid) over his cut. I then kissed it and peered up at him to see his cheeks once again, dusted in pink.

 **I hoped you liked it! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry this chapter is late, it took forever to write for some reason. Thank you for following and reviewing the story. Here it is 'The Twin's Fight'. I don't own OHSHC or any of the characters apart from Luna. Enjoy :)**

"I sighed in content at my routine and punctuality as I was actually on time for once for the host club, thankfully though we were not in cosplay today. Though I was expected to change out of my usual uniform into a male's one but instead of trousers I wore a skirt. I didn't complain about that, I really needed to ask Father who designed that yellow monstrosity. As I was just pouring tea for the twins as they tried to explain the merits of having twins in a host club to Haruhi my brother suddenly yelled bloody murder. "HIKARU! KAROU!" He screeched to a halt next to the four of us. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition! That you'd take it seriously!" He whined at them, all of sudden I got bad feeling this was not going to be good but I was quite curious. "We take our job very seriously boss" Hikaru said acting all high and mighty and raised his chin. "In fact, last night we worked on it tell dawn" Karou added making weird hand gestures. "Is this, what you worked so hard to create?!" Tamaki snapped opened his laptop to show a picture of Haruhi's naked back surrounded by roses. "Oh my, Haruhi" I said shocked that she would do this. "Huh?!" She turned to look at me pale as a sheet. Tamaki then changed to another picture. "Oh who's that? She looks like she is sleeping...oh god it's me!" I say in horror. On the screen was a picture of me lying next to the Rose maze outside sleeping, that was when I had told the host club I had been at an emergency dance practice. 'Oh shit' I thought I'm done for. 'They won't connect the dots it's fine' I tried to reassure myself as the twins glared at the realisation on my face, that they knew I had been skipping out on them that day because I couldn't be bothered. I blushed sheepishly. "Tell me when! When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi and perverted pictures of Luna?!" Tamaki demanded quite furiously. 'Well at least he didn't notice I skipped out on him' I thought wiping my forehead in relief only to glance over at the 'cool type' as he pushed up his glasses knowingly. 'Oh God'.

"It's obvious that the photos have been altered" Karou said in a 'duh' tone. "It was photoshopped?" Tamaki finally realising. "We did a pretty good job, though we only photoshopped Haruhi's" Hikaru gazed at me with mischief as he just sold my soul. Luckily though my 'big' brother didn't seem to notice or figure it out. I stuck my tongue out at Hikaru in victory. "We've got some major Photoshopping talent" Karou said nonchalantly. "You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?!" Tamaki began to lecture them again. As I finished with the tea I was about to head over to Honey and Mori's table when someone grabbed my wrist. "A word, my lady?" Kyoya smiled fake-ly for the guest's benefit but I twitched my eye in fear at the menacing aura behind the innocent 'smile'.

Kyoya tugged my wrist quickly but gently out of the host club room and into the hallway. He finally let go of my wrist and frowned at me disapprovingly. I looked at my shoes uncomfortable. "Is there something you want to own up to, Miss Suoh?" Kyoya asked expectantly. "I'm sure you all ready know" I pouted in defeat. "I'm sorry I just had a long day and I was tired" I told him, though he didn't looked like he believed me. "Hmm, I wonder what will you gave me in return?" He asked smirking at me with mischief. "What do you mean?" I asked feeling more horrified as he sounded like a heartless debt collector. "You don't want me to accidentally mention it to your brother now, do you?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Oh, Tamaki" Kyoya said his name pretending to shout for my oblivious twin as I put my hand across his mouth. "Shh! Fine, fine. Ugh, I'll be in your debt okay?" I cringed as I said the words. The last time I ended up owing him a favour, the favour itself was absolutely embarrassing. Kyoya removed my hand gently and then shook it as though we were doing a simple business deal "Pleasure doing business with you, Luna" Kyoya said huskily and kissed my hand. 'I know he is trying to distract me' I thought irritated as blush bloomed over my cheeks.

As I was asking what type of cake Haruhi would like, the twins came over looking very suspicious, 'Oh what now?' I thought this day is just getting worse and worse. "Hey Haruhi, we've got s favour to ask you" the twins asked her, 'Phew I'm in the free'. "The next time we get a day off-" Hikaru started. "Can we come over to your place and hang out?" Karou finished asking hopefully. "Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asked confused. To me, it actually sounded fun and I am very curious creature. ""We're curious" The twins and I said in unison, we three looked at each other in shock but the twins were faster at regaining their composure. "We want to see where you live" the twins further explained themselves. "No way" Haruhi said bluntly. I shrank to my emo corner in defeat. I had come quite close with Haruhi these past few weeks, it hurt that she didn't want me over. Then I heard she thought that we were just going to make fun of her. 'I would never' I thought determined that I would never. Tamaki then got shot down by Haruhi and sulked next to me in the emo corner. "You got rejected too, huh?" I asked my voice filled with despair. "Yeah" Tamaki sniffled.

"We can settle this with a game" the twins declared. 'Oh a game! I love games' I thought as I came out from my corner in excitement and stood next to Haruhi. "If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight" the twins said with cocky tone. "Oh can I play?" I asked enthusiastically. "Sorry, but it's only a one player game" Hikaru said to me giving me a pitying look. "Maybe when your older, Luna-Senpai" Karou finished while patting me on the head. "What?!" I said in confusion. 'First of all, I am older than them, second of all Karou said Senpai in the same sentence and lastly just because they are taller than me doesn't mean that they can act like older brothers! I already have one!' I pouted annoyed as I stood next to Kyoya. The twins then shuffled themselves up so it would be impossible to tell who was who. "Which one of us, is Hikaru?" They asked Haruhi. 'Well it's quite obvious' I thought thinking that maybe this game is not that fun at all. "This one is Karou and this one is Hikaru" Haruhi said pointing at each twin and confirming my suspicions. "Uh oh! You got it wrong!" The twins sang trying to confuse Haruhi. "No, I know I'm right" Haruhi smiled with confidence. While the twins simply blinked in suprise. 'Wait, has no one done that before?' I thought confused as Haruhi explained the very clear differences in them. Once Haruhi finished explaining why she could tell them apart, Karou slapped his hand over his mouth sniggering. "I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to laugh" as he continued to do so, getting louder by the second. "Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Karou who are the real troublemakers" Hikaru said making a good point and Karou instantly stopped laughing. It was after all, the quiet ones you've got to look out for. "Don't turn this on me Hikaru. After all, I'm the one always going along with your selfish games" Karou said calming down. 'Uh oh I sense a fight coming' I thought nervously. "I may suggest them but you're the one who really gets into them Karou, if you hated it so much, then why didn't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an arse of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to make Haruhi our toy, but I notice you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it Hikaru, your actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" Karou accused his twin, as Hikaru's mouth opened up in shock and I gasped in surprise. 'Whoa! I never saw this coming' I thought intrested. As I was about to ask Kyoya if there was popcorn (who looked unfazed by the announcement) Tamaki yelled "WHAT?!" Well, more like screamed. "Oh dear" I said as I went over and patted Haruhi sympathetically as she still looked in shock. "You've got it all wrong, Karou" Hikaru tried to deny. "Man, your such a freaking idiot!" Hikaru yelled at his twin sounding angry. "Yeah! There are some things in this world that should never be said" Tamaki announces backing up Hikaru. "Why would I fall her?! She looks like a tanuki!" Hikaru explained and I coughed to hide my sniggering, Haruhi gave me an exasperated look beside me. "How dare you call her a raccoon dog! You're going to pay for that!" Tamaki shouted at Hikaru as he stormed his way over, Kyoya pulled me out of the way just in time before Tamaki would slam into me. I smiled at him gratefully and he just shrugged it off causually.

~Time Skip _ ~

Renge had just joined in the fight commenting about the four sided love story Haruhi was mixed up in but the twins told her to butt out and she went back under the floor mysteriously. The twins were still arguing and it was driving me crazy, as I was about to bang me head off the wall I heard there latest jabs at each other.

"Sex Pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your mama wears too much make up!" They yelled in unison. "That's it we're through!" They yelled again as the rest of the host club stood in shock.

~Time Skip hehe~

I tip toed around the corridors sneakily looking for something, while rather someone. I made my way over to the library and shut the door silently as I looked around for raven hair. 'Ah ha!' I thought as I spotted him sitting next to window with his back turned bent over work. I tip toed quietly until I was right behind him and was about to pounce on him. "Luna, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked amused. "Augh!" I fell to the ground defeated once again. "You'll never get me Luna" He said chuckling at me almost sounding like an evil laugh. I sighed in defeat. "It's lunch time anyway, you should at least eat something" I said frowning at all the work in front of him and realised it was all the host club expenses. "I suppose" Kyoya said as though it was a chore. As Kyoya started gathering his things, Tamaki appeared. "What are you two doing?" Tamaki narrowed his eyes at us. "Nothing!" We unionsed, but I exclaimed it where as Kyoya said it coolly. Tamaki had his thinking face on and then brushed it off. "Let us go then!" Tamaki said grabbing my hand while Kyoya and I shared an exasperated look.

On they way to the cafeteria we had met Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai on the way and headed there together. But to our dismay the twins were still fighting except what was more weird than that, was that the Hikaru had pink hair and Karou had blue hair. "I've never seen them all together like this!" I heard a fangirl gush and then I realised everyone was staring at us, as I looked away embarrassed. "We've had enough of this!" Honey's cute voice declared in determination and sat in between the bickering twins. "Hika-chan and Kao-Chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake! Kay?" 'Hmm, maybe Honey-Senpai would make a good negotiator one day' I thought amused but then saw the twins were not amused. "But I want to have a piece too...so I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies" Honey Senpai thought seriously as though it was like a decision of whether to push the red button or not. As he began to mull over the strawberry on the cake the twins atmosphere started to get so tense you could almost see there own dark auras. Thankfully though, Mori-Senpai picked him out from the crossfire. "You're just making it worse, leave them alone" he murmured to him.

Kyoya and I decided to sit a different table from the twins as the argument of the century is still going on, and for one thing I found it very embarrassing at all the attention they were creating. Kyoya however admitted to me when we had lined up for our food that he found it more degrading than embarrassing. I started hearing my brother fawn over Haruhi's bento while Kyoya and I rolled our eyes at the same time. We chuckled quietly to ourselves at this. As I stared at his smile I couldn't help but be enchanted, like a sailor with a siren. He really was the most handsome, 'Not that it's all about looks' I told myself. He caught my gaze as we stared at each other when suddenly I was sent flying sideways as the force of cake splattered me.

I didn't even have time to gasp as I landed in a heap on the floor. "Luna?" Kyoya asked concern masking his voice. I couldn't see him properly from the pink frosting that was in my eyes, I tried to grab something when I felt someone's hands, they were warm. "Do I even have to guess who threw the cake?" I asked bitterly attempting to wipe the icing out but by this point it was more like glue. Ew. I then got a mischievous idea. "Oh, it burns! My eyes! It burns!" I yelled not caring about the attention anymore, obviously Kyoya didn't feel the same and started dragging me from the room. I looked at the rest of the club barely seeing through the pink gooeyness, Tamaki looked at me with concern, as did Honey and Haruhi. Karou also looked guilty but Hikaru looked uncovinced as I was about to take it to the next level the door slammed shut, shutting us out from the gawking stares.

I assumed we were at the host club room as Kyoya led me to the kitchen. As I finished washing my face, Kyoya turned my around. "Lean back" He instructed. I looked at him puzzled at first and then realised he was helping me wash my hair. I leaned back on the kitchen sink as he put his left hand under my neck to support it and single-handedly removed the sprinkles, sponge and icing with his delicate soft fingers. When he was done, I kissed his cheek. "Thank you" I said grateful and smiled up at him. He looked shocked for a moment but then smiled softly.

"Sorry about causing a scene like that, I had to get my revenge" I told Kyoya while laughing at the host club's expressions. "Well, yes, I don't blame you of course. Though I do wish you had chosen another method" He tried to first at me but a start of a smile was threatening to appear on his lips as we exited the kitchen. Tamaki, Honey, Mori and Haruhi looking all fed up from the twins fighting. "Oh, Haruhi" Kyoya called her as she turned around perplexed. "I just want you to know, there's no reason for you to feel responsible, even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?" Kyoya said though his tone completely contradicted what he said as I saw a shiver run down her spine, as her facial expression read 'it's-obvious-he-blames-me-for-this'

~Time Skip :).~

I jumped for the third time at outrageous noise the twins were making. 'I nearly spilt tea for the third time' I thought sourly, glaring at the twins. "Ugh! Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you gave up all this fighting? It's driving me insane" Tamaki groaned sounding like he wanted to beat some sense into them. "What did you say?! It's driving you insane?! You've got to be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now?! You don't look like your twin!" Hikaru said menacingly. As I was about to point out that I was female and therefore couldn't be identical in the first place, Hikaru continued to rant. "Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face! I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you Karou! The truth is: I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Hikaru shouted at him. 'I never gave it a thought as to how hard it must be to get mistaken for someone else your whole life' I thought sadly. 'But having a twin, is like having your own best friend. You never have to worry because you know that they will always have your back no matter what' I thought staring at my brother fondly. "You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much, that I bought this" Karou replied just as pissed off as Hikaru, as he pulled out...a wooden cat? 'I'm so confused'.  
"Belzenaf, the curse doll!"  
'Oh! That's what it is, but it's too cute to be cursed'

Tamaki screamed in horror and backed away with sonic speed. "I'm gonna complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on the back" Hikaru growled at Karou as he lifted the marker pen higher. "From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow" Karou said as though slamming a door shut and began to write. 'Okay, this has to be fake. No way he would do that!' I thought getting nervous now. Luckily Haruhi came to the rescue and knocked them both on the head. "Will you guys knock it off?! You shouldn't bring something like that into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad, is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologise to each other. If you don't make up right now, I'm never going to let you come over to my house! Have I made my sled clear?!" Haruhi scolded them. I speak on the behalf of the whole host club that we were all shocked at her outburst. Then suddenly smirks twisted onto the twins faces as they circled Haruhi and posed against Haruhi. "So then, what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" Haruhi then turned the doll over to see the word 'blank' on it. I sank to the floor in defeat at their amazing acting skills as the twins started apologising to each other. "You've got to be kidding! You guys were faking it this whole time?!" Honey exclaimed flailing his arms everywhere. "We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored" they defended themselves. I glared at them. "Aww, was someone worried about us?" Hikaru said in a baby voice while hugging me tightly. "I object!" I denied but they just spun me around chuckling to themselves.

"Twins with too much time on their hands...are the devil"

 **Thank you for reading! I won't be able to update next week as I won't have WIFI but I'll get back to it soon after :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I just got back from my holidays. Sorry you had to wait but here is 'Jungle Pool SOS'. I don't own OHSHC or any of it's characters apart from Luna. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited it means a lot. Enjoy :).**

It was nearing towards the end of the day as I walked through the bustling crowds, getting jostled about in the process. 'Being small is such a pain sometimes' I sighed to myself as I was about to cross over to the other side of the school, I saw a sleek black limo and saw that it had my family registration plate on it. 'That's weird' I thought when it got even weirder when I saw Haruhi trapped in the cluches of the devil twins. "Luna Senpai! Help me!" Haruhi yelled at me frantically. I collected myself and shouted "Don't worry Haru-Chan! Sailor Luna is here!" As I struck three awesome poses.

However the twins and Haruhi sweat dropped at this and all thought 'She could of created a more imaginative name'.

As I was about to make my valiant rescue I heard a voice. "My lady Luna would you come with me please?" Kyoya asked huskily while holding my hand as though I was a princess. "Okay!" I smiled and laughed at his formalness. As he led me to the limo. "Luna-Senpai you traitor!" Haruhi yelled angrily while the twins chuckled evilly and whisked her away. 'Oops' I thought guilty. As I stepped into the car I saw Tamaki dressed in a pale purple striped shirt and shorts with sunglasses and had a vibrant red flower necklace around his neck. I gasped excitidly and clasped his hands "Are we going on holiday?!" I asked barley containing my excitement. "Oui!" He answered just as excited as we both started jumping up and down as Kyoya slipped into the seat next to me and rolled his eyes at us amused.

On the way there Kyoya explained to me that we are actually going to his new family's water park, I sulked at Tamaki for giving me the wrong impression. I stepped into the water park still quite excited. There was a (fake) crystal blue sky and lots of exotic plants and raident flowers in all colours. There was palm trees swaying in the light humid air. There was also of course, I massive pool sparkling in the light and also a current pool shaped like a river beside it. As I continued to marvel at the tropical nature I was suddenly grabbed by the arms from behind. "Wha?-" I barley had time to exclaim when I realised it was the twins, and they were dragging me away with evil smiles on their angelic faces. We then arrived at what looked like a changing room as the door opened to reveal identical twin maids. "We have another one!" Karou announced to them as Hikaru chuckled deviously. 'Oh no' I thought feeling dread all of sudden. "Okay!" The twins bowed at them as I was passed into the cluches of another set of malicious twins. As I was pushed further into the room I saw rows and rows of swimsuits on manakins. "Aw, no way no way!" I said shaking my head with embarssement as I looked at some of these designs. I mean some of them were only a couple of strings! I looked over and saw Haruhi who had already given up but was wearing a pink frilly one piece suit with a cap. I had to say she looked really cute in it. "You look even cuter than usual in that swimsuit Haruhi!" I chirped at her. "Oh, thanks Senpai" She replied nonchantly but blushed a wee bit. "Can you help me get out of here?" I asked her hope sparkling in my eyes. "No way, you didn't help me back at the school. This is karma" Haruhi snapped back at me as she walked out chuckling a bit. "Haruhi you meanie!" I pouted as she closed the door behind her.

"Have you picked one yet?" The orange haired twins asked from outside. I looked at all of them designs but to be honest I didn't think any of them would fit me round the chest area as I did have a very awkward body type. "No, and besides I don't think that they well fit me you know at the chest area" I told them shyly from behind the door blush flaming my cheeks. Every time we went on holiday in the past I could never find a bikini that would fit just right. "Nonsense!" Karou replied cheerfully. "In fact these are all our mother's latest designs. We even asked her especially to custom some for um, extra support for you" Hikaru added a bit awkwardly. "Oh, thank you" I smiled even though they were on the other side of the door. 'I feel bad for making a fuss now after they went through that trouble' I thought guilty but I was now determined to find a swimsuit.

I eventually settled on a two piece suit. The top half was a crystal blue sort of crop top halter neck that had what looked like complicated strings on the back. The bottom half was also the same shade of blue but was a short frilly skirt with short shorts underneath. It wasn't too revealing so I was okay with it and there was extra support as promised. The twin maids had told me it brung out my light blue eyes and I just thanked them for helping me. As I walked out I noticed that most of the host club were also in swimming gear apart from Kyoya. I puffed my cheeks out, secretly hoping to have seen him in shorts. "What's wrong Luna?" Hikaru came up to me as Karou joined him on the other side of me. "Where you hoping to see Kyoya bare chested?" Karou said naughtily and said it a bit too loud as I tried to protest as they started poking my cheeks ans tsking at me. Kyoya looked over at us from his sun bed and narrowed his eyes at the twins in suspicion but then he looked at me and his eyes widened in suprise and he turned his head away as pink dusted his cheeks. The twins suddenly looked at each their as though a light bulb went off, were as I got a bad feeling. "Oohhh, Luna! You look so adorable!" Hikaru gushed suddenly out of character and started squeezing me to death. 'What that hell is happening?' I thought confused. Then Karou joined in "That's it! We've decided. You are going to be are new little sister!" 'What no! I already have one annoying brother and besides I'm older than you!' As I was about to voice these thoughts Karou joined in the bear hug. "Kyoya!...Save me!..." I pleaded at him as the evil breed continued to crush me. Kyoya sighed angrily and got annoyed tick on his head as he briskly walked over to us. He parted the twins away from me like Moses must of done with the Red Sea and grabbed my hand and sat my down on the white sun bed next to his. I looked at the scheming twins and stuck my tongue out at them but then smiled appreciatively at them. The sniggered into their hands but gave me the thumbs up.

It was peaceful sitting next to Kyoya making idle conversation to one another followed by comfortable silences. Which I only interrupted once when I sulked at Tamaki again at how he had given spare clothes to Haruhi and not me to which he defended himself with flimsy excuses. The twins didn't let that go for a while. As I was just about to relax next to Kyoya sitting at a table next to Haruhi Honey-Senpai came bouncing up to us. "Haru-Chan! Lu-Chan! Let's play! You want to go swimming in the current pool with me?" Honey jumped about excited and smiled at his happiness. "Nah, I'm not gonna swim today" Haruhi yawned tiredly. "Hold on. You know how to swim, do you still need that float?" Haruhi asked curiously. "No, it just looks cuter this way, you know?" He grinned adorably and did a wee spin. "I'll go swimming!" I annonced. "Yay!" Honey grabbed my hand as we skipped to the current pool.

"Okay, we need to jump in at the same time" I told him as though it was a serious mission. "Right!" He replied saluting me. We then thought about we type of jump we should do.

A few minutes later...

We finally decided on a rock star pose. "Okay...three...two...one!" Honey shouted as we did an awesome air gutair impression much to the amusement of a certain shadow King. The current was strong but not too strong, we laughed and danced about in the pool. I sat at the edge of the pool watching as Mori Senpai joined in. He was swimming really fast against the current with Honey perched on his back but he never got any further, it was quite funny. "Check it out everyone! Look! Even though we are swimming really fast we never go any further than we are now!" Honey burst out giggling and I joined him laughing too. I then noticed the twins and my brother were having a water fight and I could see my brother wasn't doing very well. As though hearing my observation, I caught Kyoya's gaze on me and he threw a water gun a me that I somehow miraculously caught. It was very fancy with intricate blue and purple designs, it also had a sniper peep hole. I giggled mischievously and peeped through the target finding two orange haired targets. "SNIPER ...DOUBLE SHOT!" I yelled a bit to loudly as two long squirts of water pelted at the back of the heads of the twins. They turned around searching for the source of the amazing shot and looked over at me and narrowed their eyes menacingly. "Kyaa!" I yelped as I dived into the pool hiding behind Honey narrowly missing the water shots fired back. Honey just giggled obliviously as he continued to swim against the current. Then suddenly there was a weird siren noise and a large rumbling. "Honey Senpai? What is that?" I asked curiously. "I don't know!" He said too obliviously (again) and continued to play. As I was about to express more concern that maybe we should go see what it is, a huge tsunami tidal wave of doom came round the corner. "Uh, Honey-Senpai?" I cautioned him, he saw it too and looked up in horror at our incoming doom. I could only think of protecting Honey-Senpai as I wrapped my arms around him protectively and he wrapped his arms around me too as we got swept away.

"Lu-Chan!" I heard someone calling my name as I tried to blink through the haze. "Hellooo? Is that God?" I asked wearily reaching out but only felt soft hair. "No silly Lu-Chan! It's me Honey" Honey giggled at me as I finally fluttered my eyes open and saw Honey-Senpai looking at me concerned. "Where are we?" I glanced around and it looked like we are at the edge of a rainforest. "I'm not sure but it's probably the end of the current pool" He pointed out to me. Well I guess I could of figured that out, duh Luna. I then examined for any injuries but Honey claimed that he drinks a lot of milk, so he is very strong, I smiled at him in amusement glad to see he was okay. I was okay too apart from my chest hurting a bit which probably means 'I'll have to see the doctor again about my asthma' I thought nervously. "We should probably go find the others huh?" I suggested to him he nodded in agreement. We walked for a while and I actually learned a lot more about Honey and his background. I was really impressed he was so skilled in martial arts. Remind me never to get on his bad side! It then started to rain heavily and we took some cover by climbing up a couple of trees. Admittedly I needed some help, of course Honey Senpai being amazingly strong helped me up easily I thanked him gratefully. We sat in a peaceful silence watching the rain fall in an almost musical rhthym.

Finally the rain passed and I spotted some bananas on a nearby tree. Honey Senpai being the gentleman he is went to get some. We tasted the blissfully flavour of it and we savoured it. We then heard a commotion on the forest floor as we were still perched on a branch. We then saw Haruhi getting carried by Mori-Senpai but they were surrounded by people in some sort of black army uniform who sounded very threatening. "Oh no, what do we do?" I whispered frantically to Honey. "Just stay here Lu-Chan! I'll protect everyone!" He yelled determined and swung from a vine and landed in a fighting stance. "Takashi! Haru-Chan! Get out of the way!" He yelled and got ready. Honey-Senpai almost looked like a different person when he gave a malacious laugh and began beating the soilders up. I looked in awe but also in fright. 'Whoah! I'll know who to call if I ever need help' I thought reassured. As he finished with the last guy, Honey got a stern look on his face. "You guys need to be careful who you mess with! Picking on my friends is a big no, no. Got it?" He scolded them cutely as I applauded his brilliant skills. "Haruhi! Haruhi, are you alright?" I heard my brother call out in concern. I started humming to myself 'All around me are familiar faces' as Tamaki must think I'm just some potato as he clearly wasn't asking about me. I sulked thinking about it. "Where's Luna?" Kyoya asked concern masking his voice. "Oh. She's still in that tree" Honey Senpai told him. Kyoya looked up at me as I swung my legs on the branch. "Are you alright Luna?" He asked again looking at me worriedly. 'Kyoya cares!' I thought happily. "Kyoya~" I sang as I leaped off the tree branch and he caught me in his arms as he hugged me. "Don't ever do that again" he muttered softly into my hair. I smiled and annonced "I'm not a potato to Kyoya!". Everyone looked at me disturbed as I laughed away still in Kyoya's warm embrace.

 **Sorry it's a bit short I need to get back into the swing of writing again soon. Please review :)**


End file.
